Memoirs of a Frozen Melody
by changeofheart505
Summary: Gaia and Manny gather their fellow spirits for one reason and one reason only. To get to know Jacklyn Overland Frost better. How? By viewing her memories. From her day of birth, to her meeting the Guardians as a child, and eventually her death and life of abuse as a spirit. Rated T for future chapters and my(Kura's) angry rants from time to time. ROTBTD. HiJack. Toothmund.
1. Gathering the Spirits

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: Ranting time again. Sooo...earlier today, I was reading the reviews to ky now deleted story, _Just One Bite_, not happy with the comments. Only one was nice, and I apologize to that person, but I didn't want to risk getting anymore negative reviews. One more, and I would have gone on hiatius on all my stories...back to the negatives, again, not happy about the gay comments. Especially since I did mention the word YURI in the summary...and the fucking reviews comment on them being gay. Uh, hello?! YURI IS FUCKING GIRL ON GIRL ACTION, SO IF YA HATE, FUCK OFF! **

**Sakura: And she snaps...soooo, instead of threatening to put all our loyal, kind readers on a long ass wait, we have decided,to write this. A fic, idea has been used a lot before, for Jack's memories, seems it was the only thing that would make Kura feel better after deleting a story. **

**Kura: Buuuut...I wanted it to be different than the ones I've read...so Jack is a girl! Enjoy the first chapter, which just may be the shortest chapter by far. **

Chapter 1: Gathering the Spirits

MiM and Gaia had one common goal. To get their youngest spirit, Jacklyn Overland Frost, to be better understood by other spirits.

But how?

How?

How?

"Manny!' Gaia spoke up, "gather up as many spirits as you can, as will I, I have an idea as to how to approach this...issue."

Manny nodded and left to signal as many spirits as he could. Gaia left to gather her own sprites.

* * *

The spirits from all around gathered into one room. They were wondering why Gaia and Manny cmhad called them.

They all turned when the Guardians came.

North, Toothiana, Sandy, Aster and...

Jack.

They all sent glares at girl, who cringed and hid behind the Pooka, who growled at the spirits. They sat down at the very front, Jack pulling her hood up and curling in on herself as she felt the heated glares.

Gaia and Manny appeared in all their awesome ass glory, both radiating with power as they were about to lead their...

Whoops, wrong story...

Gaia and Manny appeared before the spirits, both looking at Jack for a while before turning to the other spirits.

"My fellow spirits, sprites and friends," Gaia said, "I have cone to fear that we are not understanding our youngest sprite."

All eyes fell on Jack.

"So, Manny and I have gathered you all to better understand her."

"What's to understand?!" Cupid yelled. "She's nothing but a slefish...stupid...arrogant..."

"Guardian." Manny said, "I chose her for a reason. But I won't tell you. You'll learn to accept Jack after this."

"What are we gonna do? Play in the snow?" Snorted Patrick, the Leprechaun. Several of the others snorted and laughed. "No," Gaia saod, "we will be viewing Jacklyn's memories."

**Sakura: Review. This is gonna be a bit different, usually, we don't set limits on reviews...but...next chapter will be posted after 5 reviews come for the story. That, our five followers. **


	2. Birth of Jacklyn Lunar Overland

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: YEAH! We begin with Jack's birth. And this now a Big Four story. With HiJack and Toothmund! Yes, I got into ToothlessxBunnymund. Hence the Toothmund. **

**Sakura: Here are some keys-**

**Jack's thoughts**

**_Memories_**

**_ Singing_**

Chapter 2: Birth of Jacklyn Lunar Overland

Jack shot up before anyone else could comment.

"No! NONONONONONONONONO! WHY?!" She asked, "Isn't there anything else we can do?! Like...like...uh...Twenty Questions?! Or Truth or Dare?! ANYTHING BUT HAVING EVERYONE LOOKE AT MY MEMORIES?!"

Gaia and Manny smiled sadly.

"It had to be done Jack," Manny said.

Jack groaned. She looked up when she heard familiar laughter. It was Hiccup Haddock III. Autumn sprite. His dragon Toothless was next to him, only in his more human form. Jack pouted and crossed her arms. She knew she wouldn't get out of this one.

"Might as well, Jackie," He smirked down at her. Jack groaned.

"Fine..." She sighed dejectedly.

Gaia nodded and waved an arm. "We shall start with Jacklyn's birth. The day is December 21, 1757."

_**The first thing everyone noticed was that it was snowing lightly. But soon, the snow fell harder and harder. It almost seemed as if it were screaming...**_

_** "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **_

_**No, that wasn't the wind. A cabin appeared. The screaming intensified tenfold. A man appeared out of nowhere, actuay, they just ended up looking inside**__**. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He paused and gazed at a closed door before pacing again. **_

_**"Come on Lucinda..." He muttered. He rubbed his messy brown hair for a moment as the screaming continued. Then, the screaming stopped. As soon as it did, wailing began. The man looked at the door and it opened. **_

_**A woman with blond hair and emerald eyes smiled at him, "They're waiting for you, Joseph." **_

_**Joseph smiled and dashed inside. A woman laid in a cot inside. She held something wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Her warm brown eyes met her husband's amber ones. She smiled with exaustion. **_

_**"Joseph..." she held a hand out. Joseph walked over, "say hello to your...your daughter..." **_

_**She lifted the blanket revealing a small face with brown hair. The baby girl opened her eyes, revealing brown eyes with golden webbings. Joseph smiled and the baby giggled.**_

* * *

"AAAAWW!" Tooth, Rapunzel (Spring Sprite) and, surprisingly, Cupid cooed.

"Jack!" Tooth turned to Jack, "You were soooooo cute as a baby!"

Jack blushed and the memory continued.

* * *

**_"She's perfect..." Joseph sighed, "and her name is?"_**

**_ "I thought Jacklyn. Jacklyn Lunar Overland." _**

**_"Welcome to the family, Jacklyn." Joseph said. Jacklyn giggled again. Joseph and Lucinda smiled as Jacklyn giggled. _**

**_"In a few days, Snowflake, you will celebrate your first Christmas with us..." Joseph whispered to the baby girl. Lucinda laughed lightly and as she did, the memory faded._**

* * *

Everyone looked at Jack.

"Yes?" She asked slowly.

"Yer name is Jacklyn Lunar Overland?" Merida (Summer Sprite) asked.

"It's Jacklyn Lunar Overland Frost now..." Before more questions could be asked, the next memory came up.

**Kura: Review! Again, five reviews in order for the next chapter. The more I get, the faster I update.**


	3. Jacklyn's first friend

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: New chapter. And we introduce a new character! Jamie's ancestor! James Bennett!**

** Sakura: Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories**

**_Memories_**

** _Singing_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jacklyn's first friend

"The date is March 17, 1760, Jacklyn is three" Manny said.

* * *

**_The memory started up. The first they noticed, was that they were in a forest. Laughter could be heard. A small girl appeared. She had shoulder lenght brown hair, brown eyes with golden webbings and lightly freckled cheeks._**

**SUCKERS!**

* * *

"What was that?!" Toothless asked.

Jack paled, "Those were my thoughts..." She slumped over and the memory continued.

* * *

**_Jacklyn giggled as she ran in the forest. _**

**_"LUNAR!" A male voice yelled. Jacklyn, despite wearing a dress, began to climb a tree. She clung to a branch and giggled when three boys, covered in something brown, appeared. _**

**_"LUNAR! COME ON OUT!"_**

**_ Jacklyn giggled quietly. _**

**No one calls my Daddy a stupid Shepherd... **

**_"Stupid Shepherd Girl..." the second boy muttered. The trio of boys grumbled and left. Jacklyn smiled and jumped off the branch she was on...and onto a boy who was running towards Burguess with a basket full fish. _**

**_"OOMPH!" Both cried. Jacklyn scurried off of the boy._**

**_ "Hehehe...sorry..." She said. _**

**_"No problem...you're very light...like a feather. Can I call you that? Feather?" The boy asked. He looked about five years old. _**

**_Jacklyn pouted, "I don't even know you..." _**

**_The boy laughed, "Name's James. James Bennett!" _**

**_"Jacklyn Lunar Overland!" _**

**_James smiled. He was missing his two top front teeth, leaving a gap in his toothy smile. His brown eyes were warm and his brown hair messy. _**

**_"Why were you in a tree?" He asked as he and Jacklyn walked back to Burgess. Jacklyn smiled sheepishly, "I was running from the Burgess boys." _**

**_"Why?" _**

**_"They called ny Daddy a stupid Shepherd. Sooooo...I kicked them where it hurts and pushed them into the horse manure!" James gaped at the tiny girl next to him before bursting out into laughter. Jacklyn gaped at him._**

**_ James stopped laughing and turned to her, "I've...been wanting...to g-get them...for a...a...a long...time! You, Feather, are my best lady friend!" James wrapped an arm around Jacklyn, or Feather as he called her. Jacklyn smiled and let James lead her to Burgess. _**

**I made a friend...I MADE A FRIEND!**

**_Jacklyn was pratically beaming as she and James entered Burgess. _**

**_"Jacklyn!" Joseph smiled, "I see you made a friend. Who is this young man?" _**

**_"James Bennett, sir." James replied. "Your daughter is the best! Did you see what she did to the Burgess boys?" _**

**_"No...what did she do?" He shot Jacklyn a look. _**

**_James snickered, "She kicked them where it hurt and pushed them in manure!" Joseph's eyes widened. He turned to Jackyn, who just so happened to be in the middle of a lecture from her mother. How did no one see her coming? _**

**_"Jacklyn Lunar Overland..." Jacklyn looked down, feeling scared until het fathet laughed, "THAT'S MY GIRL!" "JOSEPH!" "What?! They called me a stupid Shepherd, my daughter was defending my honor!" Lucinda rolled her eyes but smiled away as het husband, daughter and her new friend laughed away. With that, the memory faded._**

* * *

Everyone chuckled at Jacklyn's smile.

Hiccup turned to her, "So...Feather?"

"Only James could call me that!" Jack snapped.

Hiccup raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, but...did you really...do that?"

Jack smiled sheepishly, "They were insulting my father...it had to be done!" Manny and Gaia shook their heads in amusement as the next memory came up.

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for an update! Every five reviews means another chapter! **


	4. Jacklyn meets Tooth

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

* * *

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories. **

**_Memories_**

**_ Singing_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jacklyn meets Toothiana

"Jacklyn is still three. The date is June 2, 1760." Gaia said.

**_The next memory began with Jacklyn running after James. Both were laughing happily to the amusement of the adults. _**

**_James waved something and yelled in a falsetto voice, "HELP ME FEATHER! HELP ME!" Jacklyn squealed with laughter. James was waving a doll in the air. _**

**_"JAMES! GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL!" Jacklyn laughed. James waved her doll again. The doll was a simple, small, ivory ragdoll. She had black yarn hair. Blue button eyes. And a sewn nose and smile. Her dress was made of dark brown cloth. James waved her in the air. Jacklyn laughed again but then tripped over something. _**

**_"OW!"_**

**_ "Aaaw...is the poow Shepewd Giwl gonna cwy?" An older girl mocked. It was one of the many, many, MANY Burgess kids. Her friends snickered. While they did, Jacklyn slipped something inside her basket, which sat by her feet._**

**_"LEAVE HER ALONE ALLY!" James and a girl close to Jacklyn's age snapped._**

**_ "Fine Claire. I don't see how you can be a Burgess anyways!" The girls stalked away, Ally grabbing her basket from where she left it._**

**_ "I'm sorry..." Claire whispered. James helped Jacklyn up and noticed something white on the ground. _**

**_"Jacklyn?" He said._**

**_ "Yeah?" Came the reply. _**

**_"Open your mouth..." Jacklyn opened her mouth. James saw a gap in mouth. He smiled, _**

**_"YOU LOST A TOOTH! THAT MEANS THE TOOTH FAIRY WILL COME AND SEE YOU TONIGHT!" _**

**_"LUCKY!" Claire sighed. "I'm Claire Burgess, uh...sorry about my sister..." _**

**_Jacklyn waved the apology off. "Don't worry about it. I put a snake in her basket when she wasn't looking." _**

**_"Where'd you get a snake?!" James asked. _**

**_"The ground." _**

**_"No! I meant...never mind!" Jacklyn giggled. Claire smiled and joined James and Jacklyn. _**

**I made another friend!**

* * *

"How many friends did ye have?" Patrick asked. Jack shrugged as a wold ran over to her. She smiled and stroked his soft furr. Hiccup looked at the wolf, who was the size of a horse one minute and then the size of a cat.

"But Iviemu here has always been there for me." Hiccup glared at the wolf, who growled at him. His eyes widened and he looked away. Though he swore he saw Iviemu smirk at him.

* * *

**_Not much time went by before it was night time. Lucinda smiled at her daughter as she peeked under her pillow. _**

**_"Now now, Jacklyn, the Tooth Fairy won't come if you stay awake."_**

**_ "AAAAAAWW!" Jacklyn pouted. She shifted in her cot and closed her eyes. Lucinda smiled and closed the door. A few moments later, a small hummingbird like fairy flew into Jacklyn's room. It flew under her pillow and grabbed her tooth, leaving a golden pence in its place, when two hands caught the fairy. _**

**_"GOTCHA!" Jacklyn smiled and looked at the fairy, "YOU'RE the Tooth Fairy? You're so tiny!" The fairy shook her head. _**

**_"No? Erm..a helper?"_**

**_ A nod. _**

**_"Great! Soooo...why do you collect the teeth?" _**

**_"They hold your most precious memories." Jacklyn jumped and stared at the HUGE fairy before her, "hi little one. You're the first one to ever grab one of my fairies. Teeth hold your memories, as you grow up, memories get stored in them. Now, I believe you should get to sleep." Jacklyn pouted but yawned. Toothiana giggled lightly as Jacklyn fell asleep. The memory ended as she flew away, cooing over Jacklyn's snow white tooth._**

* * *

"I never knew you met before! I thought you didn't go out on the fields for 400 years!" Rapunzel replied looking at Tooth.

"I guess we did meet before...so why didn't we remember each other?" Tooth wondered. Gaia and Manny sighed. The next memory came up.

**Kura: Review! Five reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Iviemu

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: I'm so happy you guys all love this!**

** Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Key 

**Jack's thoughts in her memories. **

**_Memories _******

**_Singing _**

* * *

Chapter 5: Iviemu

"The date is October 30, 1760," Manny said.

_**The next memory began. Joseph was leading Jacklyn into the forest by their home. He held a bow in hands and had a quiver on his back. Jacklyn held a much smaller version of his bow and arrows.**_

* * *

"Ye use a bow?" Merida asked. Jack nodded. Merida gave her an interested glance before returning to the memory at hand.

* * *

_**"Okay..."Joseph said, "your mother doesn't want you to hunt...but this will be our little secret, okay?" "OKAY!" Jacklyn giggled. **_

_**Joseph looked ariund and pointed to a nearby duck. **_

_**"Think you can hit that duck?" Jacklyn nodded. She grabbed an arrow and yanked back on the string, but it proved to be much more difficult than she thought. Straining and grunting, Jacklyn let the arrow soar...**_

_**into the air. **_

_**"Whoops..." **_

_**"HONK!"** _

* * *

"You missed the duck and got a goose?" North said, looking at Jack. Jack smiled sheepishly. She got more than a goose...

"NICE!" Merida smiled and shot Jack a thumbs up. Jack blushed. She never got along with other the other Seasons. Except for maybe Rapunzel. But even she had snapped at her from time to time. So to have Merida show any sign of approvement, was a shocker.

* * *

_**Joseph and Jacklyn laughed when they heard a goose honk. They ran towards the direction of Jacklyn's arrow. They eventually found it in a goose that was dead. **_

_**Joseph smiled at Jacklyn, "Not the duck,but at least we have dinner!" Jacklyn laughed. "Go on ahead, I'll be over in a minute." **_

_**"Okay Daddy!" Jacklyn said. She ran over to the goose and gasped when she heard growling. She looked up slowly and stared into pale blue eyes.**_

_** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She shrieked when the white wolf before her pounced onto her. Her eyes widened with fear. Her breathing picked up rather quickly. **_

_**"DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Joseph ran over and readied his own bow when he saw the wolf on his daughter. That's when he heard more growling. He looked and saw more wolves. **_

_**'Shit...' he thoufht to himself. He had to get Jacklyn away, but how was he going to do that with that wolf pinning her?! He looked around and saw there was no opening. They were surrounded. **_

_**'SHIT!' He frown in frustration fired his arrows at any wolf that got too close. He was doing a fine job until...**_

_** "DADDY!" He turned and saw three wolves approach the albino wolf pinning Jacklyn down. The wolf growled and pounced onto the middle wolf. Jacklyn ran off and climbed a tree. But the wolves jumped, trying to get at her feet. Jacklyn cried and the albino wolf to the tree she was in and attacked the other wolves. Joseph watched in shock. Did that wolf, just save his daughter? The other wolves retreated and Jacklyn climbed down. The white wolf whined and fell over. Gasping, Jacklyn rushed over to him. She noticed the blood on his stomach.**_

_** "Daddy?" Joseph walked over to her, "Is...is he gonna be okay?" **_

_**"Maybe he will be...if we take care of him." Jacklyn smiled, still feeling a little shaken, and grabbed the goosr while Joseph grabbed the wolf. **_

_**"Iviemu!" Jacklyn said out of the blue. **_

_**"What?" **_

_**"That's what I'm calling him!" Joseph laughed. He had a feeling Iviemu was going to become a permanent member of the Overland family.** _

* * *

"Now I see why that wolf growls at us..." Aster said as Iviemu licked Jacklyn's face. Jacklyn let out a childish giggle and everyone watched as the next memory came up.

**Kura: Review! Wow, I should have done this review limit a long time ago! 5 for the next people! I like having a constant number, but more reviews, the faster I update.**


	6. Happy Thanksgiving

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: New chapter! **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories **

**_Memories _**

**_Singing_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Thanksgiving

"The date is November 26, 1760. Thanksgiving." Gaia said.

_**The next memory began. James, Claire, Jacklyn and Iviemu were running around. **_

_**"Just think, next month I'll be four! That's one year older than three!" Jacklyn smiled. Claire, who was now five, and James, who was now six, laughed. Jacklyn giggled and began to pet Iviemu. **_

_**"Can I ask you something Jackie?" Claire asked. Jacklyn nodded, "Go ahead." **_

_**"Why di you name him Iviemu?"**_

_** "I think it has something to do with Winter..." Jacklyn replied. She patted Iviemu's head gently. He licked her hand and she giggled. The trio of kids and the white wolf walked into Burgess. **_

_**"Morning comes and eve awaits,**_

_** tell me of the coming fate...**_

_**Sing with me, **_

_**this melody, **_

_**and listen for the harmony.**_

_** Eve awaits and dusk asends...**_

_**Sing with me,**_

_** this melody, **_

_**while we journey to the riverbend. **_

_**Listen to my melody, **_

_**listen to the words I sing...**_

_**Listen to the melody..." Jacklyn sang. Claire and James clapped, making her blush lightly.**_

* * *

"YOU HAVE SUCH A PRETTY VOICE!" Karma sighed. The Omen spirit smirked.

"I still don't see how we are going to understand Frost..." The Groundhog grumbled. Aster glared at him, "The only thing she is attractive to look at." Aster growled and wrapped an arm around Jack. He turned back to the memory.

* * *

_**Jacklyn smiled and ran off. The elder children laughed and ran after her. **_

_**"JACKLYN!" Lucinda called out, "IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SUPPER!" **_

_**Jacklyn whined. She lost track of the time... **_

_**"BYE JAMES! BYE CLAIRE!" Jacklyn waved to her friends as she ran to her home.**_

_** "Hello Snowflake!" Lucinda smiled. "Go set the table." Jacklyn nodded. She ran off to set the table, Iviemu following her, much like a puppy would. Or a duckling to a mother duck would. Jacklyn giggled and continued to set the table. Joseph entered the room his wife and daughter were in. He kissed Lucinda and Jacklyn stuck her ton**__**gue out as they did. **_

_**"BLEUGH!" **_

_**Joseph and Lucinda laughed. **_

_**"Happy thanksgiving!" Joseph smiled.** _

* * *

Tom Turkey smiled. They were celebrating his holiday!

* * *

_**"I know it's not much..." Lucinda said, "but I am more than grateful for my wonderful family." **_

_**"I'm thankful that I'm the luckiest man in the world." The two adults turned to Jacklyn. They were waiting for Jacklyn to say what she was thankful for.**_

_**"I'm thankful for everything I have. Because I know I have everything I need as long as I'm here." Her parents smiled and Lucinda served up some cooked duck. Joseph gathered Jacklyn into his arms and moved over to the fireplace. Lucinda smiled and grabbed a pie and walked over to them. The small family sat together and ate the pie as the memory faded.** _

* * *

"That...that was...selfless." Tom said in shock. Jack smiled and hugged herself. She missed that. Sitting in front of the fireplace, her father's arms around her...She sighed and the next memory came up.

**Sakura: So, we go to Jack's birthday next chapter. **

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for an update! I repeat! 5 reviews for an update!**


	7. Happy birthday Jacklyn

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories **

**_Memories_**

**_ Singing_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Happy birthday Jacklyn

"The date is December 21, 1760. Jacklyn is now four." Manny said.

**_The next memory began. This time, they were inside Jacklyn's home. "QUACK!" Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Lucinda sitting next to a tub. Jacklyn sat in the tub, stark naked, playing with a duckling._**

* * *

"AAAAAAWWW!" Rapunzel squealed. Jack blushed, her cheeks going violet.

The other spirits snickered.

"Aaaw, does Jacky-wacky wike the ducky-wucky?" May Meadows, spirit of the meadow mocked.

The other spirits laughed more until Iviemu jumped off of Jack's lap and grew to the point he could eat half of them in one bite. They stopped akd chuckled nervously. Iviemu sent them a look and shrunk back down. Jack smiled and ran a hand through het wolf's cool, white fur.

* * *

**_Jacklyn giggled everytime the duckling quacked. Lucinda laughed and scrubbed Jacklyn's back with a cloth._**

**_ "So..." she said with a smile, "how does it feel to be four?" _**

**_Jacklyn smiled at her mother, "Special!"_**

**_ "Special, eh?" _**

**_Jacklyn nodded happily._**

**_ Lucinda cracked another smile and continued to scrub at Jacklyn's creamy skin. A knock came at the door just as Lucinda began to wrap Jacklyn in white blanket that served as a towel._**

**_ "Get dressed. And take the duckling with you before Iviemu eats her." Jacklyn giggled and took the duckling. She quacked again, getting a fit of giggles out of Jacklyn as she ran to her bedroom. Lucinda shook her head in amusement and opened the door, Joseph standing on the other side._**

**_ "I heard a quack." _**

**_Lucinda laughed, "Jacklyn made anogher friend. A stray duckling followed her home. She must have gotten seperated from her flock." _**

**_Joseph cracked a grin, "Do you ever wonder why animals seem to be attracted to Jacklyn? I mean, first there was Iviemu _****_and now the duckling." Lucinda nodded. Maybe Jacklyn just had a way with animals?_**

**_ "Mama? Daddy?" Jacklyn appeared again. She was wearing a nice, dark blue dress, no shoes, and her hair was loose. Lucinda sighed, they had to get Jacklyn some shoes..._**

* * *

"Even as a kid you don't wear shoes..." Hiccup muttered. The other spirits nodded, staring at Jack's bare feet. Some habits never die apparently.

* * *

**_"Huh..." Joseph said, "I think I stumbled across the wrong cabin!" _**

**_"DADDY!" Jacklyn giggled. Joseph cracked another smile. _**

**_"Let's go." He took Lucinda's hand and Jacklyn ran ahead of them. _**

**_"HELLO FEATHER!" James called to the small girl. "Happy birthday!" Jacklyn smiled and they looked up at the Burgess home. Claire waved to them. She was wearing a red dress with white lace._**

**_ "Happy birthday, Jackie!" Jacklyn smiled as she and James joined Claire. _**

**_"Come on, we can play in the garden!" The trio ran inside. Laughing, they made their way to the Burgess' garden. _**

**_"I wanted to give you this." Claire held out a package. Jacklyn took the package and tore off the paper. She stared at the large book in front of her. She opened it. Blank. "What..."_**

**_ "I've seen you drawing before, I thought you would...like a book for it..." _**

**_"Thank you, Claire!"_**

**_ "I got you something, too!" James held out a package as well. Jacklyn smiled as she opened it. It was a chest full of pencils, both black and coloredx different scraps of fabric, needles, thread, buttons and a ring. The ring held a single sapphire and was set in the center of snowflake. "Happy birthday, Feather." Jacklyn smiled adn hugged her friends. The memory faded as they laughed together. _**

* * *

"You like art?" Rapunzel and Aster asked.

"Yeah..." Jack nodded, "I do it wth my frost, haven't you ever noticed my frost looks like ferns?" The duo shook their heads, they never noticed. They thought that was just how it appeared, they never thought it would be due to Jack loving art. They sighed inaudibly and turned to the next memory.

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for the next chappy! **


	8. Merry Christmas Jacklyn

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: New chapter. And it's Christmas! **

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories **

**_Memories _**

**_Singing_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Merry Christmas

Jacklyn "The date is December 25, 1761. Jacklyn is five." Gaia said.

**_The memory began. It was snowing and Joseph and Jacklyn could be seen. Jacklyn was riding on a small sled being pulled by Iviemu. Behind her was a small Christmas tree._**

* * *

North smiled. "Ha! We are seeing Christmad first! That mean she likes my holdiay more Bunny."

"Sure. Riiiiight," Aster scoffed. "That means nothing." 'Oh boy...' several of the spirits thought. The two Guardians seemed to have made a contest on which holdiay Jack liked better...

* * *

**_Joseph smiled back at her, "Christmas is a wonderful time of year, is it not Jacklyn?"_**

**_ "Like Easter, and Thanksgiving, oh! And my birthday!" Jacklyn replied. Joseph laughed and nodded. They soon arrived at their home. Joseph grabbed the tree and dragged it inside. Jacklyn got off of the sled and ran in after him. She was smiling widely. _**

**_"I see you have the tree." Lucinda smiled. She was covered in flour. Jacklyn laughed and nodded. She watched as her father set up the tree. It was small, only an inch taller than Jacklyn in height. Lucinda smiled as she grabbed a box. It was full of ornaments. That looked like fruits. She laid it before Jacklyn._**

**_ "Go on..." Jacklyn laughed as she decorated the tree. Her brown eyes large with wonder and awe. She giggled and stuck her tongue out when she saw her parents kissing. _**

**_"BLEUGH!" Joseph and Lucinda laughed. Joseph scooped Jacklyn into his arms and pulled Lucinda into their hug. Jacklyn squealed with laughter. _**

**_"Okay, okay...I'm going to get dinner." Jacklyn cheered and ran towards her chair. She sniffed the air and smiled. _**

**_"Pumpkin pie..." she sighed happily._**

**_ "Jacklyn," Joseph said later that night, "your mother and I want to talk to you." _**

**_"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jacklyn said quickly._**

**_ Lucinda laughed, "You aren't in trouble, we just wanted to know, how would you like to be a sister?" _**

**_Jacklyn stared at her parents. _**

**_"Jacklyn?" _**

**_"You...you're having a baby?" _**

**_"Yes. He or she will be born in the spring." _**

**_"I'm gonna be a sister?" Joseph and Lucinda nodded._**

* * *

"I bet she's gonna cry," May said. Next to her, Emma Motions growled, her eyes turning red. It was natural for them to change color. It was part of her job as the Spirit of Emotions.

"Shut it." She hissed and turned back to memory of her friend.

* * *

**_ "I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" Jacklyn cheered. Joseph and Lucinda smiled._**

**_ "Sleep. Or St. North won't come." Lucinda said. Deeper into the night, Jacklyn snuck down to the tree, too excited to sleep anymore. She gasped when she saw a large man._**

**_ "St. North..." she muttered. _**

**_"I'm usually called Santa..." he muttered. Blue eyes met brown. Jacklyn smiled widely._**

**_ "Merry Christmas..." she whispered. North smiled and slipped out of her house. Jacklyn smiled and crept back up to her room. The memory faded as she waved to North's sleigh. _**

* * *

North smiled at Jack. That wad why she seemed so familiar when she was chosen to be a Guardian. He met her as a child!

"So that makes two..." Windy Breeze muttered. She stared at Aster and Sandy, wondering if they met Jack in her past life and when.

**Kura: Review! Five reviews for the next chapter.**


	9. Emma Marianna Overland

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories **

**_Memories _**

**_Singing_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Emma Marianna Overland

"The date is March 12, 1762." Gaia said, "Jacklyn is 5."

**_Jacklyn could be seen running as the next memory began. She pushed and shoved people as she ran by._**

**_ "SORRY!" Everyone turned to her. They smiled as they watched the small brunette girl. Jacklyn was panting by the time she passed James. _**

**_"HEY FEATHER!" He called out,"WHY THE RUSH?!"_**

**_ "MY BABY SISTER IS COMING!" She called out. She continued to run, continuisly pushing and apologizing to everyone she met._**

**My sister is coming! My sister is coming! **

**_"DADDY!DADDY!DADDY!" She called out. _**

**_Joseph smiled and looked towards a closed door. It felt the same as it did five years ago when Jacklyn was born. Same cries. Same whispered words of comfort. But now, Lucinda had some experience. She would pull through. _**

**_"Daddy?" Joseph turned to his daughter. _**

**_"Yes Snowflake?" _**

**_"Where do babies come from?" _**

**_Joseph's eyes widened. _**

**_"Er...what do you mean?"_**

**_ "Babies. Ally Burgess told me babies come from mommies tummies. How do they get there?"_**

* * *

"Wooooow Jackie," Hiccup smirked down at the white haired girl, "you asked about pregnancy at five."

"NOT MY FAULT!" Jack snapped. Emma patted her shoulders. Elsa, the Snow Queen, also cracked a smile.

"What I want to know is if she got an answer."

"Guess we'll have to watch to learn," Emma said.

* * *

**_ Jacklyn looked up at her dad._**

**_Joseph's face went red._**

**_ "I...uh...I-I-I...ASK AGAIN WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Was all Joseph said. Jacklyn blinked and shrugged. _**

**I still wannna know how...is it that bad? **

**_Joseph then began to pace. This all seemed like dejavou. Except for Jacklyn following him this time around. _**

**_"I can't wait for my baby sister to come." _**

**_Joseph turned to her, "What makes you believe that it will be a girl? It could be a boy!" _**

**_"The wind told me."_ **

* * *

Windy smiled.

"I knew it'd be a girl!"

The duo high fived and cracked matching smiles.

* * *

**_ "The wind?" _**

**_"Yes. The wind." _**

**_"Okay...how about this, if the baby is a girl, you can name her. If the baby turns out to be a boy, you're on diaper duty for the year." _**

**_"DEAL!" Joseph and Jacklyn shook their hands, sealing the deal. _**

**_The woman who had helped Lucinda with Jacklyn's birth opened the door, "They're ready to see you." _**

**_Jacklyn dashed inside. She looked at her mother. _**

**_"Mama?" Lucinda looked up. She smiled and beckoned Jacklyn over. The brunette walked over. _**

**_"Say hello to your baby sister Jacklyn."_**

**_ "Hi Emma." Jacklyn smiled. _**

**_"Emma?" Jacklyn nodded as Joseph walked in, "Daddy said I could name her if she was a girl." _**

**_"Oh, did he now?" Joseph chuckled nervously. Lucinda rolled her eyes but smiled as she looked at her two girls. _**

**_"Welcome to the Overland family, Emma Marianna." The memory faded with Jacklyn and Emma smiling at each other._**

* * *

"Aaaaww" Claire Rivers sighed. "Your sister is adorable!"

Jack blushed and they turned to the next memory.

**Kura: Review. 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	10. Happy Easter

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: I'm sure a bunch of y'all heard about this, but we have only the rest of today and tomorrow to get enough signs to stop SOPA! I'm keeping tabs on how many signatures we need. **

**Sakura: We are so close, having hit the 80,000s. But we still need the signatures. There wasn't an age requirement posted. We have already signed the petition. We hope you do so as well. If you want to know the total signatures needed, PM us and we will keep you updated as well as we can. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories **

**_Memories_ **

_**Singing** _

* * *

Chapter 10: Happy Easter

"The date is Easter Sunday, 1764." Manny said.

_**The next memory began in the spring. Jacklyj was holding Emma's hand as the two year old tottled behind her. **_

_**"COME ON EMMA!" She said happily, "I'm sure we'll find tons of eggs!" Emma giggled and continued to run beside her older sister. **_

**This is gonna be the best Easter EVER!**

* * *

"It's Easter! Take that North! Easter is the first holiday memory she has with her sister!" Aster smirked. Jack rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled, "How many eggs did you find?" She stroked her bluejay's head. Sumi chirped and ruffled her feathers to the touch.

"I wanna see if she caught Aster..." Eric Muse chuckled.

* * *

**_"Ja! Ja!" Emma cried._**

* * *

"AAAAWW" Several of the female spirits cooed while some of the males chuckled.

"Ja?" North asked.

Jack blushed. "When Emma was learning to talk, I tried to get her to say my name by part. Jack. Lyn. She only learned Ja, which was close to Jack. So it became her nickname for me."

* * *

**_She pointed to a tree, where, sure enough, a bright purple egg sat. Jacklyn stuck her tongue out in thought. _**

**_"Emma, stay here, okay?" _**

**_"OKAY!" _**

**_Jacklyn dropped her basket, already full of the eggs she and Emma found, and climbed up the tree. Emma giggled as she watched her sister clomb the tree. The egg was near the very end of the branch. Jacklyn crawled over to it ever so slowly. But not ever so slowly enough. _**

**_SNAP! _**

**_"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jacklyn and Emma cried out as Jacklyn fell. Jacklyn clenched her eyes closed and waitdd for the impact when..._**

**_"You okay, ankle-biter?" _**

* * *

"IT'S BUNNY!" Rapunzel smiled. The others smiled as Aster pondered on his mind for the name Jacklyn Overland.

* * *

**_ "Huh?" Jacklyn opened her eyes. She was in the arms of a giant...rabbit. "Who are you? W-what are you?!" _**

**_The rabbit chuckled and put her down, "Name's E. Aster Bunnymund. Mates call me Bunny."_**

**_ "E. Aster Bunnymu- EASTER BUNNY! YOU'RE THE EASTER BUNNY!" _**

**_"First one to ever figure that out." _**

**_"Can I call you Aster?" _**

**_Aster looked at her in confusion, "Why?" _**

**_"It's my favorite flower, and it's close to Easter."_**

* * *

"So she's the one who started that..." Eric said.

* * *

**_ That made sense. Aster smiled, "Alright. Here." He handed over a bright blue egg to Jacklyn and placed a bright yellow one in the basket next to Emma, who was now looking at him in awe._**

**_ "I have to go keep Hope up, Happy Easter..." _**

**_"Jacklyn and she's my baby sister Emma." Jacklyn smiled as Emma clapped her hands in joy. Aster and Jacklyn shared a smile as they watched the toddler._**

**_"Happy Easter Jacklyn and Emma." The memory faded as Aster hopped away as Jacklyn and Emma waved to him._**

* * *

"So... we have Tooth, North and Bunny," Rapunzel muttered. The other spirits shifted arlund nervously. They couldn't but wonder...

Did they ever meet Jack in her past?

**Kura: Review! Five reviews for the next chapter! I say...five or six more chapters before the BIG chapter. You know what I'm talking about! ;D**


	11. Emma and Emma

Memoirs of a Frozen Melody

**Kura: So... get ready for some confusion in this chapter.**

**Sakura: Hope you like it. This chapter isn't exactly Jack's memory, but it does play an important role in a future one. Which is why it's pretty short. Well, compared to the others.**

* * *

Keys

**Jack's thoughts in her memories**

_**Memories**_

_**Singing**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Emma and Emma

"The date is September 2, 1765, Jacklyn is now eight." Gaia said and the next memory began.

_**Jacklyn could be seen pressing her face against a window. **_

_**On the other side sat a little boy. **_

_**He was crying lightly.**_

_**Jacklyn pouted and knocked on the window.**_

_**The boy looked at her.**_

_**Jacklyn smiled and began making ridiculous faces, getting him to laugh and smile.**_

_**She smiled and kept on doing this, never once noticing Emma had wandered away from their mother.**_

* * *

"JACK!" Almost all the spirits yelled.

Jack winced, "IT's NOT MY FAULT! MOTHER SAID SHE'D LOOK AFTER HER, BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENED!" Jack snapped.

'ITWASN'TTHEFIRSTTIME?!'

* * *

**_The three year old little girl giggled as she wandered off to a nearby lake._**

* * *

"That's yer lake, isn't it?" Merida asked. Jack nodded slowly.

* * *

_**She smiled as she began to play with all the colorful leaves. It was lots and lots and LOTS of fun!**_

_**"FUN!"**_

_**A voice laughed lightly.**_

_**Emma dropped the leaves she was holding. **_

_**"NO! DON'T STOP!" A girl stepped out from behind a tree.**_

_**She had green and blue hair.**_

_**Her clothes looked odd.**_

_**Well, in Emma's eyes.**_

_**They looked rather loose.**_

_**Not exactly what her mother or sister would wear, though Jacklyn often got caught wearing breeches under her dress... **_

_**The dress she wore looked almost as if it were drapped around her.**_

_**"What's your name?" She said, "I'm Emma. Emma Motions."**_

_**"I'm Emma!"**_

_**Emma stared at Emma.**_

_**"This...is really confusing," she said.**_

_**Emma giggled.**_

_**Emma sighed. **_

_**"Okay..." she huffed, "let me see... I guess I can call you-"**_

_**"EMM! EMM! EMMA! EMMA! EMM!" Jacklyn called out.**_

_**Emma waved to Emma and ran off.**_

_**Emma watched as the little girl walked off with her sister, 'I guess I'll call you Emm...'**_

_**With that, the memory faded.**_

* * *

"How confusing was that for you?" Emma asked, smiling at Jack.

Jack smiled back, "I'm honestly glad I called Emma "Emm" for the very reason it's confusing for everyone here."

Everyone else shot her a look.

"They have the same name, ah-doih."

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	12. Jacklyn meets Rapunzel

Memoris of a Frozen Melody

* * *

Keys

_**Memories **_

**Jack's thoughts in her memories **

**_Singing_ **

* * *

**Kura: Sorry this is late. But I have testing soon...so...yeah... oh! And the "*" will be explained in the jext chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Jacklyn meets Rapunzel

"The date is May 4, 1767 Jacklyn is ten." Manny said.

* * *

**_Jacklyn ran around Burgess giggling. Her brown hair in a braid with flowers weaved in them. She skipped towards a hill covered in wild flowers, basket in her hands. _**

**Poor Emma...she was so sad...I never thought someone could get sick in the spring... **

**_Shrugging, the ten year old continued to skip to the hills._**

**_ "...we will run and scream...You will dance with me..we'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free!" Jacklyn sang with each skip, "We will be who we are...and then heal our scars...sadness will be far away!" _**

**_"Do you sing often?" _**

**_Jacklyn gasped and spun around._ **

* * *

"That's me!" Rapunzel said. She smiled and looked back, remembering meeting a small brunette girl. But it was very faint.

* * *

**_Jacklyn stood in front of a young woman with long golden hair, braided with several flowers weaved in. Her emerald eyes were kind and a chameleon sat on her head._**

**_ "My name is Rapunzel." Rapunzel smiled. _**

**_"Jacklyn." Jacklyn held out a hand and shook hands with Rapunzel. Rapunzel brushed back her hair out of habit despite it being braided. _**

**_"May I ask what you're doing?"_**

**_ Jacklyn shook her head as she examined the flowers, "My sister is ill. I was going to bring her flowers. She loves them almost as much as I love snow. And you?"_**

**_ Rapunzel's eyes widened. Usually, those who saw her, tended to avoid asking her what she was doing. So...the question was unexpected. _**

**_"Me?" Jacklyn nodded as she picked some violets. "I'm bringing these flowers." _**

**_Jacklyn turned to her. Her eyebrows raised in wonder and shock. "You?" _**

**_Rapunzel nodded, "Yeah...Rapunzel Corona Fitzherbert. Once Lost Princess of the Kingdom Corona. PostGuardian of Creativity.* Queen of the Vernal Equinox. Or, if you rather, Queen of Spring."_**

**_ Jacklyn nodded slowly. She moved onto picking some daisies. _**

**_"You bring Spring each year? How come I've never seen you?" _**

**_Rapunzel blushed, "I don't always stay...I leave before anyone is awake or can see me..." _**

**_Jacklyn nodded and set her basket down. She grabbed a violet and a daisy and began to weave them together. Rapunzel watched on as the ten year old wove flower after flower into a delicate looking crown. She then continued to add onto the simple white and violet band. Flower after flower, leaf after leaf, she continued to add onto it. Rapunzel smiled and turned to some flowers. She touched them with her brush, giving them a burst of color. She blinks as she feels something being placed on her head. And it wasn't Pascal._**

**_"There!" Jacklyn smiled as she grabbed her basket of flowers, "Now you look like a Spring Queen!" She waved off to Rapunzel as she left. The memory faded as Rapunzel took off a beautiful floral crown._**

* * *

"So...it wasn't only the Guardians you met..." Patrick muttered. "...shit..."

**Kura: Review! 5 reviews for the next chapter! **


End file.
